The principal hypothesis to be tested are that use of TLC-CHD system with patients with moderate to severe stable angina will, on average, improve patients medication-taking compliance, decrease the frequency of angina, and increase the peak work load as determined by exercise stress testing. It is further hypothesized that this will lead to improved functioning.